unofficialepiphonefandomcom-20200215-history
Crestwood
= Crestwood = The Gibson-made Epiphone Crestwood Custom was Epiphone's top of the line in solid-body guitars. Nicely made by Gibson and regarded as great playing and sounding instruments. The Epiphone solid-body guitars were all made at Gibson's Kalamazoo factory and could be directly correlated to the Gibson SG range, sharing many features such as hardware, pickup configurations, body and neck woods, construction and controls. The Crestwood Deluxe corresponds to the Gibson SG Custom. They were both similarly priced at $455 in Oct 1966. The Olympic, Crestwood, Coronet and Wilshire guitars are often confused with the ET-Series, which were a Japanese-made amalgamation of the older, American-made Epiphone body shapes and designs. Models Crestwood * 1958-1959 Body: * Mahogany body * Symmetrical slab body with squared edges * 1 3/4" body depth Neck: * Set mahogany neck * Rosewood fingerboard with dot inlays * 3 tuners per-side headstock with metal logo plate * 24.75" scale * 1.68" nut width Electronics: * 2 New York pickups * 2 Vol. 2 Tone controls * 3-way selector switch Hardware: * Gold hardware * Asymmetrical pickguard with "E" logo * Tune-o-matic bridge and stop tailpiece * White control knobs Colors: * Sunburst Crestwood Custom * 1959-1969 Body: * Mahogany body * Symmetrical body (1959-1962) * Asymmetrical body (1963-1969) Neck: * Set one-piece mahogany neck * Rosewood fingerboard with pearloid oval inlays * Dot inlays (1959-1960) * Pearl oval inlays (1961-1969) * Open-book headstock with 3x3 tuners (1959-1962) * Batwing headstock with 6 in-a-row tuners (1963-1969) * 24.75" scale * 1.68" nut width Binding: * No binding (1959-1962) * Single-ply neck (1963-1969) Electronics: * 2 New York pickups (1959-1960) * 2 Mini-humbuckers (1961-1969) * 2 Vol. 2 Tone controls * 3-way selector switch Hardware: * Gold plated hardware (1959-1962) * Nickel hardware (1963-1969) * Symmetrical pickguard with "E" logo (1959-1962) * Asymmetrical pickguard with no "E" logo (1963-1969) * NY-style knobs (1959-1960) * Reflector knobs (1961-1969) * Tune-o-matic bridge with Epiphone Tremtone vibrato Colors: * Cherry * Black * White * Sunset Yellow * California Coral * Pacific Blue Crestwood Deluxe * 1963-1969 Body: * Mahogany body * Offset double cutaway body Neck: * Set mahogany neck * Ebony fingerboard with block inlays * Batwing headstock with 6-on-a-side tuners Binding: * Single-ply neck * 3-ply headstock Electronics: * 3 mini-humbucker pickups * 2 Vol. 2 Tone controls * 3-way selector switch Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Asymmetrical pickguard * Tune-o-matic bridge with Tremtone vibrato tailpiece * Black reflector knobs Colors: * Cherry * White * Black * Sunset Yellow * California Coral * Pacific Blue Crestwood II * 1982-1985 Body: * Solid alder body Neck: * Bolt-on maple neck * Maple fingerboard with dot inlays * Batwing headstock * 22 frets * 25.5" scale Electronics: * 2 humbucking pickups * 1 Vol. 1 Tone controls * 3-way selector switch * Coil-tap mini toggle Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Vintage-style tremolo * Black speed knobs Colors: * Red (RE) 1962 Crestwood Custom Reissue * Model SB332 * 2013 * Limited Run of 1,962 pieces Body: * Mahogany Body Neck: * Set Mahogany Neck with 60's SlimTaper Profile * Rosewood Fingerboard with oval Pearloid Inlays * 22 Medium-Jumbo Frets * 12" Fingerboard Radius * Dovewing Headstock with Pearloid Dot Inlay * 24.75" Scale Lenth * 1.68" Nut Width Electronics: * Epiphone Alnico Classic Mini-Humbucker Pickups * 2 Vol. 2 Tone Controls * 3-way Selector Switch Hardware: * Nickel Hardware * Butterfly shaped clear & white Pickguard * Tremotone Tailpiece * LockTone Tune-o-matic Bridge * 14:1 ratio Wilkinson Vintage Tuners with Tulip Buttons * Reflector knobs Colors * Cherry (CH) Includes * 1962 Collection Certificate of Authenticity * Presentation Binder with Collection Photo * 1962 Reissue Hard Case Category:Electric Category:Guitars